For many years, the development of effective therapeutic agents for fungal diseases (mycoses) has lacked the attention devoted to drugs effective against other infective organisms. The most common mycotic infections are superficial in nature, are not life threatening, and provide little medical impetus to pharmaceutical companies to develop novel treatments. This scenario is changing, however, and while death from fungal disease is not new, the incidence of systemic fungal infections that cause these fatalities is increasing. Ironically, advances in modern medical techniques in other fields (immunosuppressive and/or cytotoxic therapy) and the advent of disease such as Acquired Immuno Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) are major contributing causes to the increased number of serious fungal infections.
Fungal associated disorders can, thus, be divided into the life-threatening systemic infections, such as histoplasmosis, systemic candidiasis, aspergillosis, blastomycosis, coccidioidomycosis, paracoccidioidomycosis, and cryptococcosis, and the more common superficial ones, such as dermatophyte (ringworm) infections, for example, tinea pedis (athlete's foot) and tinea cruris (jock itch), candidiasis, and actinomycosis. The life-threatening fungal infections are a growing problem not only for immunosuppressed or immunocompromised individuals as noted above but individuals with other viral infections, such as cytomegalovirus (CMV), and influenza, for cancer patients receiving chemotherapy or radiotherapy, for transplant patients receiving antirejection agents, and for patients that have received toxic chemicals, metals and radiation exposure.
Mycoses are often caused by fungi which are opportunists, rather than pathogens. Candidiasis, aspergillosis, phycomycosis, nocardiosis, and cryptococcosis are typically opportunistic fungal infections. For example, Candida albicans, is normally found in the alimentary tract as a commensal, yet it is a major cause of systemic fungal infections in immunocomprised patients and topical infections in healthy individuals.
Most drugs currently available for the treatment of mycoses have limited efficacy or are poorly tolerated. A persistent and vexatious problem with antifungal agents, largely unattended by the prior art, is the lack of an agent that is easy and economical to synthesize, and possesses high activity and broad spectrum activity against organisms, low toxicity and limited adverse effects.
Moreover, many known agents merely have fungistatic properties, rather than fungicidal properties. Fungistatic activity is the ability to prevent growth of fungi, while fungicidal (fungitoxic) activity is the ability to kill the fungi. Many agents used in the treatment of superficial mycoses are virtually devoid of either fungistatic or fungicidal actions in the concentrations used, and their beneficial effects probably depend upon factors not related to any direct effect on fungi.
Despite a plethora of agents which have or are alleged to have antifungal properties, most are simply fungistatic and not fungitoxic. For those that are fungicidal, for example, amphotericin B, there are severe adverse side effects which limit their use and their chemical properties, e.g., solubility, limit drug delivery method.